


Twist and twine

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Bad Boys J, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rape description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori knows what Danno has been up to, but she doesn't dislike it. Set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2855333">Last defeat</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and twine

“Hide,” Kaori greets Danno when he comes back, but she doesn't rise up, just watches as he walks right past Kazu, who steps back and gives him a quick bow. “They tell me you called Kiriki out to fight.”  
“What if I did?” She doesn't need to ask him if he won; she can tell it from his face, the tone of his voice. And he can see in her eyes when he meets them, that she has already assumed there was more than just a fist-fight.  
“Go tell the others that Gokurakuchou is no longer a threat to us. And tell them not to come in here.” He sits down next to Kaori on the couch as he speaks, lets his leather coat slide against the surface of the backrest, then unzips his sweater a bit further, until the silver necklace resting against his chest is visible, reflecting the light in the room with a faint sparkle. “I want to relax.” Kazu nods, turns and leaves, closes the door that Danno left wide open when he entered.

Kaori scoots a little closer to him, shrugs her leopard print coat off one shoulder, has the faux fur brush his coat, even though he won't feel if. “You smell like sex.” He doesn't answer, just turns his head towards her, sweeps over her face with his eyes. “Someone heard screams, apparently.”  
“And?” The short answer tells enough; that he doesn't find it particularly odd with screams during a fight. However she continues looking at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning, and he turns his body, shoves her against the backrest. He keeps an arm along it, around her smaller shoulders, but doesn't touch her.  
“What did you do to him?”  
He smirks, hears in the tone of her voice what she's looking for. “I scared him.” His other hand finds her thigh, strokes on the inside of it from halfway up, down to where her knee-high boot starts. He undoes the bow her shoelaces are tied into without a glance to it, makes her lift her leg so that he can slide the boot off her.  
“Tell me how you scared him.” Kaori lets him pull her other shoe off.  
“I showed him who's in charge.” A tap to each of her knees and he has her putting her now bare feet on the edge of the couch; it makes her mini skirt ride up, but she's still wearing her tights, the ones that reveal most of the front of her thighs.  
“How?”

She sounds so demanding, and she knows she can be, because she's the only one Danno will allow to be, even though he won't easily give her what she wants.  
“You really wanna know?” he whispers, now against her ear into her long hair, and she shivers at it, as well as at the slide of his fingertips all the way up the inside of her thigh.  
“Mm,” she approves, more so when he rubs her crotch through the black fabric. He doesn't keep it up for very long, though, barely a half minute, before he stops abruptly to pull the tights off her legs. She lifts herself off the couch to help him, and once her legs are bare, they spread a little further. “You fucked him, didn't you?”

He smirks into her hair, a smirk she can't see but possibly knows he's wearing anyway. When his hand finds her panties, black lace lined with leopard print, he hears how her breath catches at first, and now that there's less fabric between her and his touches, he can tell that she's already turned on, warm and a little swollen.  
“Been touching yourself?” He uses a question to avoid answering. When Kaori doesn't admit it, keeps her eyes shut as he rubs her in small circles, he moves the hand he has on the backrest to the side of her head. Fingers dig into the hair, twists long strands of it around them, and when he pulls, it's with just enough force to make her gasp. “Answer my question.”  
“Answer _my_ question,” she replies, eyes opening to look straight back at him. It heats something in his chest somehow, the strength in her eyes; she might not be a physical fighter, but she knows her body language, knows how to fight with words. A perfect fit for him, he often realizes, and she's confirming it for him once again now.  
“If I did?”  
“Tell me about it.” She moves against his touch, nerves twitching when he drops his hand down to her opening, rubs over it through the fabric.  
He narrows his eyes just a little. “You thought of it while touching yourself.” Kaori looks away, down at his collarbones in what looks like guilty confirmation, but when she looks back up at him there's demand on her face.  
“You shouldn't fuck people that aren't your girlfriend.” She doesn't sound half as upset as she could be.

Danno stops the circular motion he has his fingers moving in, reaches for her arm, the one furthest from him. He takes it by the wrist, pulls it to between her legs, and she seems to get the hint. With a light touch she traces her fingertip along the seams of her underwear, tries to see if it is what he wants her to do.  
“I did it because I had to.” Kaori raises an eyebrow, pretends she thinks he's saying stupid things, and he growls at her. “And it worked.”  
Her fingers easily find her own clit, rubs at it more directly that Danno had. “What worked?”  
“We fought.” There's satisfaction visible on his face when he sees the quickening movement of her hand in the corner of his eye. “He's so naive. Thinks we could be friends.”

Not so much to his surprise she gives a soft laugh when he finishes his sentence. “Friends, huh.”  
“So I cracked one of his ribs.” A glance down and he sees that her fingers are already sneaking inside her panties, from the side, and he brings his hands down again, pulls them all the way off, drops them carelessly on the table, on top of the Hiroshima map. “Not that that stopped him. Not until I touched him for real.”  
“I guess you were rough about it.” Her voice is still steady, but then again she is just teasing a finger along her lips.  
“Not so much. A scratch under his shirt and he was wincing, though.”  
She laughs again. “What a leader. Did you make him suck you off?”

“You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?” he smirks, sees her hand hesitate a little. “Put a finger inside.” She does, easily slides her middle finger into herself, and as he continues talking she moves it in and out, slowly. “No, I didn't. Didn't want to risk losing the hold on him. He's a strong fighter, just so naive.”  
“So what did you do?” She pulls her wet finger out, puts it further up on her nub, stimulates the nerves, her hole clenching around nothing.  
“Got him hard first. He's really easy. Might not have been touched like that before.” He grabs her wrist again, shoves it back down. “I said _inside_.” Kaori obeys, pushes two fingers into herself this time, can't help the little sigh that escapes her.  
”Then what?”  
“Bound his hands behind his back. Had him pinned against a wall.”  
“Facing you?” Her eyes are closed now, probably painting the scenery within her mind.  
“No.”  
“Did you fuck him raw?” she breathes out, her fingers thrusting now, rather than the slow pushing she started out with.  
“Not really. Prepared him with some saliva and a couple of fingers.” There's a wet sound coming from between her legs, with every thrust of her fingers, and although he's acting composed and calm, it's turning Danno on so much to have his girl playing with herself for him.  
“What was he like?”  
“Tight. Even with just two fingers.” His hand lets go of her hair, falls down to the back of the couch; her head leans back against it, baring her throat. “Or how he reacted? He was struggling. Gave up quickly, though.”  
“Tell me,” she demands, “tell me how you made him give up.”  
“Put my cock in him.” Danno smirks at how her hand speeds up. “Put pressure on the rib.”  
“Did he scream?”  
“Yeah. And he cried. Wasn't even being that rough,” and he sees that now it's Kaori who is smirking. She likes it when he's rough; but then again, it's a whole different kind of rough with her.  
“Did it feel good?” Her hips have started rocking into her own touch. It's barely noticeable, such a small movement that if Danno hadn't been sitting in the same couch, he might not have seen it.  
“Only the power.” Danno is honest, because fucking someone nearly dry isn't the most pleasurable thing to do. He gets off on the control, though. And Kaori gets off on him getting off on the power; she lets out a vocal moan as she continues pushing fingers into herself, rubs the palm of her hand against her clit in the process.  
“Did he talk?”  
“He only said that it hurt.”  
She gasps at the words as well as her own touch; when Danno tears his eyes from her face to look, he finds that she has brought her other hand to help the first, one continuously thrusting fingers inside her, the other stroking on the outside. “Did he bleed?”  
He scoffs at her, has suspected for a while now that she has some kind of fascination with blood. “Yes.” He has come close enough to her that he's speaking against her cheek. The tickle of his lips on her soft skin has her turning her head, tries to catch his lips with her own but he leans back just enough that she can't unless she wants to stop touching herself.  
“And...” she starts, but doesn't quite get to the actual question; her voice is unsteady and her thighs quivering. Danno thinks he knows what she wants to ask, intends to tell her, but first he places a hand around her wrist, pulls her fingers out of her. They glisten a little in the dim lighting, wet with her juices, a long string of them extending as he pulls the hand further away. “Hide,” she whines, desperate to keep stimulating her insides. He wipes her hand on her own thigh, then lets it fall to the side as he pushes two of his own fingers into her. She's so wet, so ready, contracting around him and he can tell that she could definitely take something larger, probably wants it too, but she's not getting it. Not right now. “Hide, did you...” Her breath catches before she has the time to finish her sentence, again.  
“Mm,” he hums, ducks to mouth at her neck when she starts clenching down harder on his fingers. “I came inside him.”

It's not a big deal to him, but he knows she thinks it's hot, knows it's what she wanted to ask for, that his answer is exactly what she wanted to hear. She comes with a series of high-pitched moans, hips rolling against Danno's and her own fingers. He continues at a slightly slower pace, keeps fucking her with his fingers, even after her own have stopped stimulating herself. It takes another minute until she gently pushes his hand away, and he leans back next to her, waits for her to say something.  
“You're a twisted man,” she states, the same strength as before back in her eyes when she looks into his; but there is also something else. Mischievousness.  
“I wonder who is more twisted.” He lifts his hand, lets it reflect the lighting like hers had done earlier, wet with the proof of her getting off to what Danno has done.


End file.
